Her Catmint Garden
by Myuufasa
Summary: To prepare for leaf-bare's whitecough and greencough, medicine cats from the local Clans visit a small coastal cottage in order to take advantage of the catmint growing there as it does not grow naturally in the area. The medicine cat of CoastClan, Spottedhead, has made this journey many times, but one member of his Clan suspects he is bringing back more than just catmint.
1. Allegiances

Author's Note: This section will be updated as the story progresses. The cast will grow beyond the cats listed below.

* * *

Allegiances

CoastClan

Leader:

Shellstar: Pale ginger tabby with busy mackerel stripes and misty blue eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Spottedhead: Short-haired black van tom with a black spot on his head and amber eyes. Singepaw's mentor.

Warriors:

Rockthroat: Grey spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes, black tabby spots, and medium-length fur. Has a deep, nearly intimidating voice. His call sounds as fearsome as a lion's roar and is known to drive away even the biggest of threats. Brother of Turtlefoot. Isn't the brightest warrior and rather solve his problems head-on rather than with his head.

Turtlefoot: Sleek she-cat with mottled brown fur and yellow eyes. Her lithe physique and quickness of foot makes her a tough cat to take down or even catch in battles, leaving her with few scars. Sister of Rockthroat. Generally sociable around other cats, but can be harsh toward her brother. Duskpaw's mentor.

Cedarfrost: Deputy: brown tabby tom with dark stripes and heterochromatic eyes, one brown, one ice blue. Medium-length, prickly fur which stands straight on end in some places. Leafpaw's mentor.

Icelily: An albino she-cat with light, lilac-colored eyes. Rabbitpaw's mentor.

Russetclaw: Large tom with a harsh red pelt. Tigerpaw's mentor.

Queens:

Mudstripe: Light brown tabby with dark brown classic markings and brown eyes. Rockthroat's mate.

Cloudshade: Snow white she-cat with deep blue eyes and light grey markings around her eyes.

Fogspots: Dark grey she-cat with silver patches and emerald eyes.

Apprentices:

Singepaw: A spindly seal point she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Minkpaw: Chestnut mackerel tabby with darker markings and amber eyes. Former mentor: Cedarfrost

Leafpaw- White she-kit with red and black tortoiseshell flecks throughout her pelt which look like falling leaves and two red and black blotches on her head. Emerald green eyes.

Rabbitpaw- Tawny tom with white underbelly. Blue eyes.

Tigerpaw- Golden tabby tom with dark stripes and hazel eyes.

Duskpaw- Black tom with a grey muzzle and forest green eyes.

Kits:

Shorekit- Cream tabby she-cat with sand-colored, loose mackerel markings and amber eyes

Foamkit- Light grey tom with short fur, hazel eyes, and dark grey markings on his paws and tail.

Kittypets:

Lady- Ginger and silver tortoiseshell she-cat with long, luxurious fur and green eyes. Gentle and sweet, but fiercely protective of her owner's catmint. Spends most of her day lying happily in her owner's catmint garden. May be affected my catmint, but attempts to keep it hidden in the company of clan cats.


	2. Chapter One

The sun held lofty over the cool blue waves of the ocean, the scent of salt floating through the chilled air. Near the sand's edge, a dense bush began to rustle, revealing the yellow eyes of a grey tom.

"Is this the place?" Rockthroat groaned, his pads sore from nearly a day's worth of travel. He took a brief moment to rest his weary paws as his sister, Turtlefoot, peered through the thick foliage to spy on a small coastal cottage as white as the fresh-fallen snows of leaf-bare.

Equally as fatigued from their journey, Turtlefoot snarled at her grey, spotted brother. "Of course this is it. Have you seen any other Twoleg nests along the way?" She crept closer to the cottage, sniffing the air with each muted step on the lightly tanned sand of the coast. "Another cat is nearby. Smells like a kittypet, but keep your guard up nonetheless. Spottedhead doesn't need more warriors to tend to."

Rockthroat rose and swiftly joined Turtlefoot's silent approach towards the backside of the Twoleg nest. A miniature black wire fence came into view, short enough to be cleared by a strong leap. It wrapped itself around a small portion of land just behind the Twoleg nest. A gate, fragile in appearance, savagely split the inky fence into two equal halves. It gently drifted open and closed by the course of the ocean breeze. The ground within the twisting, ebony bars erupted with vibrant green stalks crowned with delicate pink and purple-spotted flowers. A path of soft grass and decorative stepping stones drove a wedge between two distinct rows of the herb. As the cool, intoxicating aroma fluttered around their nostrils, the two warriors knew this must be the precious catmint they had been sent to recover. Turtlefoot took the lead, slipping in while the gate remained open with Rockthroat trailing behind her. The brown she-cat turned to whisper.

"Get as much catmint as you can carry and quick. That kittypet scent is fresh, and it could be close."

Rockthroat sunk his jaws around one of the tall, succulent stalks of the medicinal herb and violently pulled with his full bodyweight against it. The soil beneath sprayed in all directions as the roots tore from the ground and suddenly snapped, the force pushing the ash-colored tom flat on his back. His upside-down gaze caught two pairs of ginger and silver paws amid the opposing row of catmint. With one violent flip, Rockthroat was back on his paws, fur standing on end and claws unsheathed as he unleashed a deep growl at the previously undetected presence. The mysterious foe leaped out of the sweet-scented brush with the rattle of many pet tags. A long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat stood before the lion-voiced warrior. Rockthroat swiftly pounced to subdue the kittypet, catching her tail as she ran to dodge her foe. She came in low, teeth bared, but Rockthroat put an end to her weak retaliation and placed his large front paws firmly against the soft fur of her back. Turtlefoot joined the fight and further incapacitated the she-cat.

"What are you two savage brutes doing in my garden?" She snapped. "Look what you've done to my precious catmint! And release me at once!"

Turtlefoot's voice rang out, "We shall release you once you stop your squirming, and give us your name."

The tortoiseshell she-cat's resistance ceased as Turtlefoot and Rockthroat removed their paws from her back. She shook her ruffled fur back into its normal position and rested herself upon the soft grass.

"My name is Lady. Now, calmly explain to me why you have come to my garden."

Turtlefoot stepped forward. "We are Rockthroat and Turtlefoot, warriors of CoastClan. We have been sent to collect as much catmint as possible. Many of our clanmates are suffering from an epidemic of deadly greencough and catmint is the only thing that can save them. "

Lady's eyes seemed to widen for a brief second at the mention of the name CoastClan. She gave a quick nod and stood up.

"I see this is serious. Greencough doesn't usually strike outside of leaf-bare, never mind in the middle of greenleaf. Though usually visiting clan cats know to ask before brutishly uprooting the whole garden." With her last comment she gave an accusing look towards Rockthroat. He returned with a nervous smile.

"Please excuse my brother's behavior. He's never been one to solve his problems without charging straight into them. …When did you learn so much about greencough?"

"You see, catmint doesn't grow naturally in this area. When medicine cats from all three clans need to prepare for whitecough and greencough during leaf-bare, they usually make their way here towards the end of leaf-fall before the catmint begins to wilt. This is the first time warriors have been sent to take their place, as well as the earliest visit this year." Lady padded over to the nearest edge of the garden, Rockthroat and Turtlefoot following closely behind. They watched as Lady carefully chewed at the base of one catmint stem, her eyes seeming to telegraph some sort of silent struggle against the herb's affectionate allure. The herb fell with a gentle thump on the grass. "If you are strong enough to resist its effects, this is the proper method of harvesting the whole plant. However, if you can't, your claws will work just as well. My owner once said the roots keep the soil in place for future catmint to prosper."

The two warriors bowed their heads and began to chew the juicy stems of other catmint plants. Rockthroat grimaced as the taste of the plant pervaded his pink tongue. "Yuck! How could any cat actually like this stuff?"

Turtlefoot simply rolled her eyes at her brother's antics and continued to chew down the plant, unaffected by its taste. She looked over at Lady, who seemed to nervously shift her paws ever so slightly as she helped gather the herb. The kittypet paused.

"Is Spottedhead in good health?"

Turtlefoot, after letting the stalk she was working on fall, replied, "He is, but he's quite busy taking care of our sick clanmates the best he can. He sent us here because he dared not leave CoastClan without a medicine cat. Even his apprentice has fallen ill. "

Lady gave a small smile. "Glad to hear he serves his clan well. Bring him my greetings when you return."

Turtlefoot nodded. "I'm sure he thanks you for serving all clans during the tough moons of leaf-bare, and greenleaf too, it seems."

The sun had nearly set below the ocean waves before the warriors returned down the path through the forest towards the coast they knew as their camp. So many stalks of catmint had been cut down that both warriors had a tough time balancing all of them in their mouths as they walked. They said their goodbyes to Lady, who with a cheerful flick of her tail retreated into her Twoleg nest for the night. During their journey home, Turtlefoot turned to Rockthroat, mouth stuffed with catmint, and mumbled" Did anything seem… odd about that she-cat, brother?"

Rockthroat, taking this opportunity to relieve his tongue of the plant's taste, replied "What do you mean? She seemed plenty friendly to me."

"I'll tell you when we get back to camp."


	3. Chapter Two

Rockthroat and Turtlefoot had finally returned to the serene shore of the CoastClan camp and were met with the same tumultuous sight they had left not one sunrise ago. The air was made stale by rotting fresh-kill and the miasmic wheezings of their diseased clanmates. Warriors in good health were forced to make their nests outside among the sand in order to make room to quarantine sick queens from healthy kits and rasping apprentices from their friends and littermates. A black-tailed blur dashed across the camp, carrying water-plumped moss and dry, fractional serving of herbs. Turtlefoot stepped forward and managed to stop him en route to the medicine cat den. She laid her pile of catmint at his paws.

"We have returned with the catmint you requested, Spottedhead."

Spottedhead gave only a quick nod before scooping the catmint into his jaws and disappearing into the medicine cat den, beckoning the two warriors to follow with his tail. The den, usually filled with the strong scent of drying herbs and remedies, laid nearly devoid of medicine. A small she-cat rested half-awake on a soft nest of green moss and gull feathers near one side of the den. She gave Spottedhead a glazed stare as he hurried to her nestside. Placing the bundle of catmint at his paws, Spottedhead gnawed off a three-leaved section of the herb and gently placed it in front of the seal-pointed she-cat. He gave the apprentice a soft nudge on his way up.

"Are you able to smell again, Singepaw? Can you tell me the name of this herb?"

Singepaw inhaled as deeply she could the scent of the faded green cutting placed before her. "I-is this catmint, Spottedhead?"

"Indeed, my apprentice. Nice work. I trust you know what this herb treats. Now eat up and return to your dreams." The black van tom shifted his gaze toward the warriors behind him. "You two start distributing that catmint among the queens and kits. I'll start on the elders. If you see any other warriors returning from hunting patrol, demand they take some." With that said, Spottedhead stormed out of the medicine cat den towards the elders' den. Turtlefoot stripped a few stalks of catmint from her brother's jaws and spirited away with Rockthroat not too far behind.

The nursery resounded with the whimpers of young kits pleading for warmth amid the violent coughing fits of their mothers. Rockthroat took to the queen at the far end of the nursery, reaping the opportunity to check on his mate and kit. She raised her head and her ears perked up at the sight of him.

"How are you feeling, my sweet Mudstripe?"

Mudstripe gently nuzzled his shoulder before answering with a hushed, "It is slow, but I am feeling stronger by the day." She looked down at the tiny cream she-kit curled up around her light brown belly fur. "Little Shorekit has finally settled down. I see you and Turtlefoot found the catmint."

Rockthroat, reminded of his task, quickly snapped off a section of catmint for Mudstripe along with a leaf for their kit. "Is Shorekit old enough to chew the herb on her own?"

"She's isn't even half a moon old. It'll be a while yet."

Rockthroat gave his queen a proud, toothy smile. "Good thing her father has the strongest jaws in CoastClan!" He wasted no time chewing the catmint into a paste easy enough for Shorekit to swallow as Mudstripe gently woke the resting she-kit with a few flicks of her tongue. She began to mew amidst short, spastic rasps, and her mother guided the still sightless kit to the green medicinal paste. Both Rockthroat and Mudstripe shared a soft smile as Turtlefoot padded over, grief painted across her mottled face.

"Greetings, Mudstripe. I am sorry to take Rockthroat away, but we must get the catmint to the sick apprentices and warriors. Spottedhead is counting on us for assistance."

Mudstripe gave an approving nod and rested her head as Rockthroat began towards the nursery entrance with his sister. Noticing her forlorn visage, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"There were three sick queens, Rockthroat. Mudstripe and Cloudshade remain strong, but Fogspots…"

"Where is she?"

"Look around outside. I trust you'll find the answer. I'm surprised we didn't notice on our way into camp."

Rockthroat blew through the entrance of the nursery and frantically scanned the camp. His jaw swung open as his yellow-eyed gaze set upon the shade of a large oak near the east side of camp. Two bodies lay unmoving under the massive branches. Rockthroat raced over to get a closer look, Turtlefoot not too far behind. He padded sorrowfully to the dark grey she-cat covered with silver patches.

"Fogspots…" He couldn't say much else at the sight of the former warrior and dear friend.

"She took a turn for the worse around the time we left, Cloudshade told me. The greencough was just too much for her. The other warriors have been so busy hunting for the sick and patrolling the borders they haven't had time to bury her, or Minkpaw, it seems." Turtlefoot shifted her somber glare to the smaller tom, a chestnut tabby. His once vibrant amber eyes were softly shut as if in sleep. "Cedarfrost must feel terrible; Minkpaw had the makings of a fine warrior."

Rockthroat stared at his sister and his two former clanmates, feeling, as well as sympathizing, her grievings. After a long pause, he placed a large, grey paw on her shoulder. "We've spent too much time here. Our living clanmates depend on us." He turned, snapped up the catmint, and started towards the apprentice den. Turtlefoot, reluctant to leave Fogspots' side, slowly turned to follow her brother. As soon as she began to pad away, she heard a muffled cry from behind. She twisted back to her original stance in front of her dearly departed clanmate. A little ball of black fur came into view curled up next to Fogspots, weeping softly next to her body. Turtlefoot could hear him sniffle.

"Mom… Mom... Please wake up."

It was Duskkit, Fogspots' only son. Turtlefoot bent down to the kit's height.

"Oh, Duskkit… Who am I kidding? Her passing is the worst for the kit she loved most."

Duskkit raised his head to face Turtlefoot, the grey fur of his muzzle ruffled from his mourning. Turtlefoot calmly nuzzled him. "Hush, little Duskkit. Fogspots would want you of all cats to be strong in the event of her passing. She eagerly waited for the day she could watch you receive your warrior name with the clan's pride on your shoulders."

The shadowy tom replied, tears flowing down his face, "But now she won't get to. How can I even face my apprentice ceremony without her?"

"I thought she would have told you by now. In a few short moons Fogspots will look down from StarClan and smile at her precious kit, thinking to herself how much he has grown since she left. She'll focus her hearing, waiting for the clan to call out your new name."

Duskkit, partially soothed, gave Turtlefoot a tiny smile and stood up. Turtlefoot also rose. "Come, we should get you back to the warriors den. I'm sure the other healthy kits are wondering where you are."

About halfway to the warriors den, Turtlefoot spied Spottedhead racing toward the medicine cat den, crossing her path resulting in both cats falling to the ground. Spottedhead shook his rattled skull, focusing on Turtlefoot. "Turtlefoot! You should be delivering catmint to the apprentices by now."

"I apologize, Spottedhead. I found Duskkit curled around Fogspots' body and was taking him back to the warriors den with the other kits."

"Duskkit should know how to get there on his own. He's four moons old. If anything you're not showing the kit a good example of following warrior duties. Run along to the den, Duskkit. Turtlefoot has a few sick warriors to attend to."

Duskkit silently walked away toward the warriors den. He whispered to Turtlefoot "I thought you were doing a good job."

"Now," Spottedhead continued, "Get to the apprentice den. The place is packed with wheezing warriors and hacking apprentices."

Rockthroat and Turtlefoot didn't finish passing out catmint until late into the night. After bringing any extra catmint back to the medicine cat den, both warriors settled down in their temporary lodgings by the sea. Rockthroat turned to Turtlefoot, who had nearly drifted off into slumber. "Do you remember that thing you were going to tell me after we got back to camp? About Lady?"

Turtlefoot stared sleepily at the black-spotted tom. "Yeah. What about her?"

"You said there was something odd about her."

"Oh, yes. Thanks for reminding me." Turtlefoot lowered her head in contemplation, raising it a few moments later. "Normally I'd find such mastery of clan vernacular by a kittypet to be rather odd, but if clan medicine cats have been visiting her for quite a while then I suppose it would be expected. Still, she seems to know a little too much for a yearly visit from medicine cats. And then her scent. It seemed almost…"

"Familiar."


	4. Chapter Three

Two moons had passed since Rockthroat and Turtlefoot's journey to retrieve the catmint, and nearly all of their clanmates had fully recovered barring the occasional coughing fit. Their leader Shellstar, who had also fallen partial victim to the nigh fatal plague, arose from his den lined with smooth stone. He walked hurriedly towards the heated sands of the shore, jumping strongly onto a light grey rock which faced the full force of the ocean's onslaught. The morning sun peeked over the horizon and rested upon Shellstar's broad, faded shoulders as he prepared to call out to the Clan.

"Let all cats old enough to brave the ocean's waves, gather beneath the Seastone for a clan meeting!"

The Clan began to congregate around the smooth, sea-stricken stone. The younger kits, including Shorekit and her brother Foamkit among them, erupted from the nursery to watch the ceremony unfold while secretly yearning for it to be their turn. A line of kits, six moons in age, paraded towards their clanmates, their heads held as high as storm-borne waves. The nursery seemed a trifle more barren with the exodus of these four apprentices-to-be. They came to rest in front of the collecting Clan, waiting restlessly to hear the words of their pale ginger leader. The queens also emerged from the nursery, Cloudshade and Mudstripe included. Mudstripe gave Cloudshade a friendly nudge, silently congratulating the apprenticeship of her litter. She took to her kits' sides, Rockthroat greeting her upon arrival. As the Clan settled, Shellstar moved to speak.

"Cats of CoastClan! These four kits who stand before me have reached the age of six moons, and thus it is time for them to begin their apprenticeships. Cloudshade's kits, please step forward."

Three kits, one tortoiseshell-and-white, another golden, and the final one brown and white took a single step forward, never breaking their gaze upon the faded ginger tom. Cloudshade looked on from the front of the gathered warriors, a smile as bright as the still-rising sun across her pure-white face. Shellstar beckoned three warriors to the front with swirling blue eyes, one of which was his deputy, Cedarfrost.

"Leafkit, Tigerkit, and Rabbitkit, from this day onward, until you receive your warrior names, you shall be known as Leafpaw, Tigerpaw, and Rabbitpaw." Cedarfrost, you have proven your worth in the mentoring of young warriors. I give you Leafpaw as your new apprentice, and may Minkpaw look down from StarClan and approve my choice. Teach her to focus her energies on serving her Clan well."

Cedarfrost's eyes began to mist for a split second at the mention of his old apprentice, but stood proud to touch noses with the mostly white she-cat. Her green eyes shown with the same whimsical youthfulness of Minkpaw, and at this gaze he couldn't help but smile. Leafpaw's brothers, Tigerpaw and Rabbitpaw, rose to receive their mentors a well. Tigerpaw's mentor's coat shone with a harsh shade of ginger, and he towered over his small yet ferocious apprentice. Rabbitpaw shuffled over to his mentor's side, her gentle, lilac stare keeping him as calm as his siblings. The remainder of the Clan erupted into praise and cheers for the new apprentices.

"Leafpaw! Tigerpaw! Rabbitpaw!"

The remaining kit, hearing the thundering cheers for his denmates, smiled and cheered along with them. The black tom felt a familiar scent surround him, calming him and allowing him to return his focus to his leader. Having not forgotten about the remaining kit, Shellstar turned towards the small black tom, lashing his tail swiftly to the side to quiet the rest of the Clan.

"Duskkit, StarClan looks proudly upon you for facing this day with your denmates. From this day onward, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Duskpaw. Turtlefoot, even though you have become Duskpaw's motherly guide throughout his final two moons of kithood, I trust you can train Duskpaw with a steady gaze and firm paws. "

Turtlefoot was shocked to be chosen as Duskpaw's mentor. After she comforted him and treated him as if he as her own kit, she expected Shellstar would surely think Duskpaw would be coddled as her apprentice. Nonetheless, she padded towards Duskpaw and touched his black nose to hers. As he heard the joyous cries of his clanmates, Duskpaw returned with a sincere, if not slightly nervous smile.

"Duskpaw! Duskpaw!"

With the final apprentice named, the group disbanded to commence their warrior duties. Leafpaw could barely contain her excitement as Cedarfrost gathered a group of warriors for morning border patrols. He called to Turtlefoot who walked hurriedly to join the group, Duskpaw not too far behind. Leafpaw repeatedly leaped over Duskpaw in pure anticipation for the miniature journey ahead.

"Calm yourself, Leafpaw," Cedarfrost sternly growled. "We don't want any other Clan or creature catching wind of us on patrol." He placed his paw, firm yet painless, on the colorfully flecked fur of her back, forcing the green-eyed apprentice to sit. "Now, since the greencough we have been neglecting our border with ForestClan, and considering what little forest territory we have, we must make sure our border markers are well defined."

Cedarfrost disappeared into the thick brush deeper into the forest, the patrol following after. They passed through a small section of dense wood, littered with a mix of perpetually green pines and the flashes of red and orange distinctive of most forest trees in leaf fall. Towards the tail-end of their patrol towards the ForestClan border, Leafpaw raced ahead of the group, bounding noisily through the leaf-covered ground, her equally leaf-like, sleek fur catching the cool breeze. She passed through the trees into a clearing lined with soft grass and moss, the CoastClan-ForestClan border. It was marked by a large, claw-marked stone, which she nearly smacking into during her stop. Cedarfrost came rushing, much more silently than his new apprentice, behind her. The remainder of the patrol group followed suit.

"Leafpaw, I know it is your first day out of camp, but you should never stray away from the patrol group! You don't know the territory and you could easily pass over Clan borders."

Leafpaw slumped her small shoulders and cried, "But the other Clans wouldn't hurt a new apprentice."

"The Clans have agreed not to harm kits who happen to wander into other territories. Apprentices and warriors are not afforded the luxury; we are expected to respect the Clan boundaries. "

Leafpaw snorted and slinked away from the clan-marking boulder towards Duskpaw, who gasped for air after his first high-impact run through the forest. Cedarfrost cleared his throat and turned towards both apprentices.

"This is the Clawed Rock. It serves as an important boundary between CoastClan and ForestClan territory. Beyond this clearing is a surprisingly thick part of the forest, which suits the lithe physique and light paws of the ForestClan cats. If we ever have any Clan business with them that cannot wait for a Gathering, no matter how rare that situation is, this is where we meet. Because this part of the forest is open it makes for an easy entry point into CoastClan territory, thus it is a location that must be patrolled and marked often. There's almost always a ForestClan cat peeking out through the underbrush, just waiting for an unwitting apprentice to chase prey over the border. I shouldn't have to tell you two what happens if they catch one."

Leafpaw's head sunk to her paws and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry, Cedarfrost."

Cedarfrost returned Leafpaw's apology with a stern gaze, and turned the party east along the ForestClan boundary, taking them towards a gushing river, forming the final portion of the border with the pine-dusted Clan. This is the same river that eventually feeds into Coastclan's invaluable ocean territory.

The patrol returned to camp at sunhigh, the sun reflecting off the shimmering sands and glittering, foamy sea illuminated the whole camp. Cedarfrost and Turtlefoot went their separate ways, apprentices following behind.


	5. Chapter Four

Author's note: I noticed a few horrible spelling and grammar mistakes towards the end of this chapter. Know that I feel ashamed of this and apologize for my inability to catch them earlier. If you all see anything, I highly encourage you to tell me about it either publicly or privately.

* * *

Cedarfrost and Leafpaw padded towards the sandy shore, a perfect place for apprentices to learn battle moves. Turtlefoot followed towards the shore, but then diverged towards the craggy portion of the coast which extended outside the camp to cover a major portion of the outside shore. She paused at a section in which the rocks were reasonably flat and as dry as aged freshkill bones.

"Now Duskpaw, I am sure you know that I am a crag-skipper. We are able to hunt swiftly and silently along the seaside crags, hunting both seabirds and their eggs. You're not ready to face the slippery, wave-battered sections of the crag just yet, but one day you will be able to stalk like a misty shadow along this shore, picking off many a seabird along your path. What I would like you to do is to begin to get accustomed to these flatter, dryer rocks first. Watch your paws as you jump from rock to rock. Although falling round this area poses little threat, a single misstep could cost you your life on the larger, damper stones."

Duskpaw nodded and leaped onto a partially smooth stone near one end of the flat cluster. He stared down the ocean-chiseled path, the next stone about a foxlength away. He fell to a crouch, storing up enough energy to perform a great leap towards the stone. With a powerful kick-off, he flew into the air, claws extended to grip the rock in front of him. However, the only thing to graze the smooth stone was those stubby, young claws, shrieking against the hardened surface of the stone to the sand below. He raised his head, his grey muzzle covered with many grains of sand. His eyes became clouded with tears as he looked up at his mentor, fearing disappointment.

"I'm sorry Turtlefoot! I... I…"

Turtlefoot cracked a smile with a tiny chuckle and mewed back at her new apprentice. "Duskpaw, calm down. You can't expect to be the best jumper in CoastClan on your first try. You need to keep trying in order to get your legs strong enough to hold you through the curling, drowning pull of the ocean's waves on your fur. What I would like you to do is practice your jumping crouch first. Drop your weight onto your back legs and hold it until you feel them tense with anticipation. Keep that position for as long as you can."

Duskpaw nodded in affirmation and returned to his jumping crouch, tensing his immature leg muscles. He held this position as long as those legs would allow before relaxing and returning to the same stance a while later. Turtlefoot diligently watched the form of his crouch, making sure his desired position would hold him in the correct manner for an optimal jump. At the corner of her eye, she spied on a snow-white body near the tide. Upon a sight tilt of her head, the body was revealed to be Spottedhead, collecting kelp for wound wrappings and storage basins for other herbs. It was the first time in moons she has seen the tom alone, and if he was going to ask him about Lady, she knew now would have to be the time. If there as any cat in her Clan that could explain the familiarity of Lady's scent to her, it would be a medicine cat. She advised Duskpaw to keep working on his crouch until she returned, explaining that she had nearly forgotten to patch up a hole in the wall of the warriors den. She padded over to Spottedhead, attempting to keep calm, knowing the medicine cat could react unpredictably at times. She knew she could easily be catching him in a rotten mood.

"Spottedhead," Turtlefoot mewed, "could I speak with you for a moment?"

Spottedhead's black-dipped ears perked up at Turtlefoot's call, but his gaze shore-pointed gaze held firm. "What is it that you want, Turtlefoot? Pebbles stuck in your paw pads again?"

"Not exactly. I needed to talk to you about the catmint expedition."

"I thought I thanked you and Rockthroat for that moons ago. "

"I know, I know. It's just the scent of the kittypet who lived at the garden puzzles me. Lady."

Spottedhead shifted his attention from the shore to the she-cat. He then cocked his head to the side in slight befuddlement. "Why would her Twoleg scent confuse you? I understand Twoleg scent is a little off-putting to the uninitiated nose, but I wouldn't describe it as something to invoke disconcertion."

"No, it's not that. It's just I can't shake this feeling of familiarity about it."

Spottedhead snapped his head back into a straight position, amber eyes glistening with curious concern. "How in StarClan's name would you find Lady's scent familiar?"

"I don't know why, but I feel as if I have smelled her sent before."

The perplexed tom dipped his head, only to raise it a few moments later. "Ah! I'm not sure why I didn't think of this before. Lady has an obsession with catmint, if you couldn't tell, always frolicking around in the stuff from dawn 'till dusk. As a result, her scent is quite strong on the cluster I bring back to CoastClan each leaf fall. Furthermore, I remember from my apprenticeship that you had a horrible case of greencough during kithood. You must be remembering the scent from back then. I also remember visiting the catmint garden for the first time with my mentor, Heronwhisker. I could barely see that little kit, rolling around in the catmint so much."

Turtlefoot contemplated the tom's explanation, and it seemed to make sense. The memory of her kithood greencough had long since flickered out and faded away, leaving the Lady's scent as the only, puzzling remnant.

"Anyway, if you don't mind, I best be getting back to my work. You should go check on that new apprentice of yours; he looks ready to collapse."

Turtlefoot turned towards the craggy coast. As she was about to pad away, she heard Spottedhead call out.

"And Turtlefoot, don't disturb me with such trivial matters again. "

Turtlefoot sprinted back to Duskpaw, who lay flat on his side among the sand around the flattened stones. The black tom seemed exhausted from his first patrol along with his first stint of warrior training. Turtlefoot reached her apprentice as he lay on the sand, a calm, approving smile across her mottled face.

"You have done more than your fair share of training today, Duskpaw. Go get something to eat from the freshkill pile and relax in your new den. There should be a nest waiting for you."

Duskpaw managed to get back on his paws, his legs shaking like wind-blown branches. Turtlefoot helped support him on his way up.

"Thanks Turtlefoot. Today was the greatest, if not the most exhausting. "

"You'd best get accustomed to it," Turtlefoot purred, "You have many moons of rigorous training ahead. No need to fret though. After a while you'll have the stamina to withstand days like this as if they were just another day in your kithood. "

Duskpaw and Turtlefoot made their way back to camp, Spottedhead's words buzzing around in Turtlefoot's head. The medicine cat's explanation seemed water-tight, but something still seemed off. The thoughts kept screeching louder and louder as the camp got closer and closer. Duskpaw padded slowly towards the freshkill pile, picking up a mouse before shuffling into the apprentice den for the first time. Turtlefoot could hear the salutations of his denmates, old and new. The red setting sun had mostly disappeared from the darkened sky, leaving only the glittering crest to obscure the burgeoning stars. The brown mottled she-cat was still overtaken by a nagging feeling of suspicion of Lady's scent and behavior. She needed to clear her head, and decided the crags would do this best for her. When perched on one of the taller rocks, she could see the blue waters of the sea for miles. The serene view would surely soothe the discord that prattled on in her skull.

The night flowed on. The sea's cool breath blew against Turtlefoot's mud-colored fur. The plump crescent moon reflected on the surface of the cerulean waters. Suddenly, a low purr shattered the tranquility and light quietude of the scene. Turtlefoot glared at the sound's foggy source.

"Greetings, brother," Turtlefoot sighed.

The grey tom got a close to his littermate as possible, not being as skilled on the crag as Turtlefoot was. "Good evening. I've waiting in the warriors den to congratulate you on your mentorship of Duskpaw, but you have yet to return."

"I know it's just… I finally got to talk to Spottedhead about Lady today. His answer makes sense, but I can't help but feel there is something more. Do you happen to remember me getting greencough when we were kits?"

Rockthroat lowered his head in thought, a hushed "hmmm" escaping from his lips. A while passed with no words from the misty-pelted tom. Turtlefoot looked at him with slight concern.

"Are you okay down there, Rockthroat? Is that smoke I smell?"

"Heh, very funny, sis." Rockthroat rolled his large, yellow eyes at his sibling's sly remark. "No, I don't remember if you had greencough during our kithood. It must have been earlier than we can remember. I could ask Mudstripe if she remembers. She's a few moons older than us. Why do you ask?"

"Spottedhead explained that I was stricken with a horrible case of greencough as a kit, and the memory of that scent must be from the catmint he gave me. He said Lady practically swam in the stuff back then, almost never emerging from it on the occasions he as there was an apprentice with Heronwhisker. Also, if the scent on the catmint was so strong for it to be familiar to me, why didn't it spark any curiosity from you? Wouldn't I have had her scent on me as well?"

"You know I don't have the best nose in the Clan, but maybe it just wasn't strong enough on you to make an impression on me. I'm not really sure why you insist that there is still something off here. If you are so curious, why not go back to the Twoleg nest and talk to Lady?"

"I have an apprentice now, mouse-brain!" Turtlefoot hissed. "I can't spend half a day away from him with no reason for my absence. It would attract too much attention to me, and then I'll have to deal with Cedarfrost and Shellstar on my tail for moons. If I were to contact Lady, I would need to do so indirectly."

Turtlefoot's eyes focused on the cool ebb and flow of the sea, the calm, rolling tide providing her with a splash of inspiration. She quickly jumped down for her stone peak towards Rockthroat.

"It's brilliant! Look at the moon, Rockthroat. Its curve has nearly faded. In a few nights it will be at half-moon, the night medicine cats and their apprentices greet each other at Moonview Cave to bathe in the gentle glow of the moon as they wait for StarClan to drift into their dreams. Moonview Cave is rather close to the Twoleg nest, and considering we are in leaf-fall, Spottedhead may want to gather some more catmint just in case the greencough returns with a vengeance this leaf-bare. All I need to do is convince Singepaw to tell me what happens during their journey and report to me any odd behaviors. Her little heart practically pumps loyalty through her veins, so I doubt she would inform Spottedhead if I tell her how much keeping that exchange a secret means to me."

After explaining her plan to her grey-furred littermate, Turtlefoot jumped down from the high stones of the craggy coast to softer sands, making her way towards the warriors den.

"It's best we get some sleep. We still have warrior duties to uphold at sunup after all."

* * *

Author's Special Footnote: For all of you who have made it this far, congratulations! You no have the chance to participate in the contest below for Chapter 5!

Chapter Five will contain two or three minor CoastClan cats, and I would like to give you all the opportunity to have characters you created appear. Here's the twist: you must write either a haiku or short poem about your character as your submission! I have based CoastClan's location loosely on the United States Gulf Coast, so please try to keep submissions around that theme. Also, I lean more on the traditionalist side when it comes to names, so keep that in mind. This contest will end Thursday April 17th at midnight (Central Time).

Rules and Guidelines:

1. All characters must be Warrior rank only.

2. Natural colors and abilities only.

3. Keep poems under 500 words. A couple words over is fine.

4. There is no limit on the number of cats per entry.

5. I expect the following attributes to appear in the creative portion of the entry:

Appearance

Skills

Personality

6. Send in submissions either by Private Message or post them as a review of Chapter 4.

Form:

Name of Warrior:

Gender (If not specified in the poem/haiku):

Creative Work:


End file.
